


Got Nothing to Hide

by thismuchmore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismuchmore/pseuds/thismuchmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Danny gets a contact high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Nothing to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tailoredshirt for the beta. This started out as commentfic for her and somehow became a lot longer than I ever intended. It's one of the more ridiculous things I've written, but her enthusiasm convinced me to post it.
> 
> Also, I mention that Danny's mom is a teacher, which is just something I made up for my own purposes.

When they walk in to bust their suspect and the room is filled with smoke, Steve isn't too surprised. His job, day in and day out, involves a lot of suspects involved in drug activity. It's not the first time they've walked in on someone smoking up, and it probably won't be the last. But it's never been this -- well, this _obvious_. It looks like the guy was hotboxing the room.

Danny cuffs the guy and hands him off to HPD, and Steve says, "Let's get out of here."

"Jesus Christ," Danny says, waving his hands around and coughing. "I swear I'm gonna get a contact high or something."

Steve laughs and claps Danny on the back as they walk out of the house. "I read somewhere that the whole 'contact high' thing is a myth."

"Google lies, okay?" Danny says, turning to face him. When Steve opens his mouth, Danny continues, "Do not try to talk to me about the internet, Steve. Contact highs exist, my friend."

Steve makes an _Oh, really?_ face, and Danny keeps talking. "Now, I understand as some sort of ninja fighting machine you are immune to such things, but let me tell you, Matty and I went to a few concerts as kids, and it happened. We came home high, and you better believe our parents freaked out. Do you know what it's like to have a teacher for a mom? Not only does she have supersonic hearing, but she can also recognize the symptoms of marijuana use from about a mile away. I think it's because she taught high school. Lots of stoner kids at her school for some reason.” He pauses, spreads his hands. “It was a different time."

"Okay, I believe you," Steve says, because if he doesn't concede, Danny will just keep trying to prove his point. "What do you say about a drink?"

"Are you paying?"

Steve pats one of his many pockets. "I remembered my wallet."

"If the drink's on you, then yes. You can make up to me the many, many times you 'forgot' your wallet."

"You're always going to remind me of that, aren't you?"

Danny just smiles.

*

By the time they’re on their second drinks, Danny has his eyes closed, and he's swaying a little bit, saying, "I think I'm high right now."

Steve stares at him blankly and picks up his beer. "That doesn't make sense. I was there, too, so shouldn't I _also_ be high?"

"You're a robot," Danny says flatly. "I'm a _cop_. Do you know what that looks like, huh? I did not plan on this when I came into work today. My plans were, oh, let's see, bust some bad guys, let you almost kill us, you know, the usual. They did not include, 'Get high,' but you routinely put me in situations where I am subjected to such things."

When Danny opens his eyes, they're hazy and unfocused, and he has the hint of a goofy smile on his face.

"Maybe we should get you home so you can sleep it off," Steve says, ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach that he gets whenever Danny smiles at him. The fact that he even recognizes that feeling as Danny-related is something that causes concern.

"Nah, I'm okay. It's not that bad. It's actually kind of pleasant. Takes me back to the summer of '92." Danny sighs.

"Summer of '92?"

"The concert with Matt!” Danny raises his hands in frustration. “You need to pay attention."

“I _am_ paying attention,” Steve says, his voice somewhere between annoyance and amusement. He watches Danny signal for another drink.

Danny laughs and puts his hand on Steve’s arm, and it’s weird, the way Steve tenses and then relaxes at his touch. “You have any youthful indiscretions?” Danny says.

Steve bites his lip, thinks on it. “Not really.”

His mom died when he was sixteen, the same age Danny would have been at that concert. He could have rebelled, acted out, but instead he focused on football and getting good grades. He also shut down emotionally for a little while, tried to forget the feeling of loss that he carried around everywhere. When his dad died, the same feeling came back, and even with age and experience it followed him around the same way. And it was lame – it sounded stupid in his head – but Danny was the only thing that helped lessen it, even a little bit, even when he was being a pain in the ass.

“Seriously?” Danny moves his hand away so he can talk with both hands. “I was a good kid but even I had some dumb moments.”

“I can’t remember doing anything that made my parents get upset with me.” Steve shrugs. “That was more Mary’s thing.”

Danny tilts his head to the side, and he smiles until it reaches his eyes. “You know, this feels good, this – whatever this is. I’m _relaxed_. I can’t even remember the last time I felt relaxed. Usually you have my blood pressure up to here.” Danny raises his hand to indicate how high. “I’m going to be on blood pressure meds before I’m forty if you keep this up; seriously, though, if you continue to store grenades in my car I’ll probably be dead by then, if you don’t get me killed some other way first.”

Steve sighs. Danny is on a roll now; he’s still babbling when Steve leans in close and says, "Okay, Danny, here's the deal: we are going to finish our drinks, then I'm going to take you home, okay?"

"Take me home, huh?" Danny leans his elbows on the bar and turns to Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

Danny points a finger at him and pokes Steve in the chest with it. Steve looks down at Danny’s finger and shoots him a look.

"Don't try any funny business in my impaired state,” Danny says.

"I -- okay. No funny business, whatever that means."

Danny takes a drink and looks at Steve through half-lidded eyes. "It means don't try to get me into bed, genius."

"Danny -- I -- I don't want to -- _what_?"

"I'm not saying you _would_ , I'm just saying." Danny tips his glass in Steve’s direction before he sets it down again.

Okay, so, Steve has thought about sex with Danny before. He was never planning on telling Danny, or acting on it, for that matter – it would be unprofessional; it would change their partnership; and he isn’t even sure that Danny is into guys. But he's definitely thought about it, thought about pushing Danny down on the bed, getting him out of those dress shirts and ties, exposing all that skin, having Danny’s bare skin against his, kissing him, the scrape of Danny's stubble against his neck, feeling Danny buried inside him.

He tries to feign disbelief the best he can, sitting back, putting on a shocked expression. "You think I want to get you into bed?"

"I see the way you look at me sometimes! I'm not _blind_ , Steven. Jesus." Danny rolls his eyes. "I am, however, a little drunk and a little high. Maybe we should go home."

Steve's face goes hot and he gazes down into his glass. All he can hope is that Danny forgets saying these things in the morning.

*

Steve drives them back to his house, and Danny doesn't even realize until they're halfway there that they're not going to his apartment.

"I thought you said you were driving me home, meaning to _my_ home. My apartment. It's wearing off, okay? I'm fine now. You can leave me by myself."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

Danny groans and leans his head against the window. "It's not like I smoked an actual joint. It was a very mild high. Emphasis on ‘mild.’ I don't even feel it anymore."

“I just think it’s safer for you to stay with me tonight,” Steve says.

Danny is quiet for the rest of the ride there, and he stays quiet as Steve shows him to the guest room and guest bathroom.

“You want coffee or anything?” Steve says, leaning against the door while Danny pulls back the covers on the bed.

“No, but thanks.” Danny kicks off his dress shoes and sits down on the bed to take off his tie. He sets the tie next to him once it’s off, and he looks up at Steve with a wry smile. Steve shouldn’t be there; the moment feels too intimate, but at the same time … it feels like he belongs there.

“So.” Steve knocks his knuckles once against the doorframe. “Good night.”

“Yeah, good night.” Danny gets up, crosses the room to close the door, but Steve is still standing there. He says, in a low voice, “Can you forget the stuff I said about ‘funny business’? Leave that out when you tell Chin and Kono.” Danny is still smiling, though.

Steve laughs. “Sure, no problem. But, uh. You say I – nevermind.” He’s an idiot. All he wants is for Danny to _forget_ saying that stuff, and now Steve is standing here bringing it up. He should just go to bed, leave it alone, hope Danny forgets.

“What?”

“I look at you a certain way?”

“Uh. I was – that whole thing – I was kidding.”

“Okay,” Steve says slowly. Part of him wants to tell Danny to stop dancing around it, that he’s not fooling anyone, either. Steve may look at Danny a certain way sometimes, but Danny gives Steve his fair share of looks, too.

“However, I’ll be gracious enough to say that if you were to try any funny business, I might not stop you.” Danny looks at him sharply then, almost daring him. The look is tinged with some humor, though, the same way Danny was looking at Steve earlier.

Steve grins his stupid grin, the one he gets around Danny sometimes. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Danny says, and it comes out in a quick breath against Steve’s lips right before Steve leans in and kisses him. Steve’s hands come up to frame Danny’s face, and Danny pulls him closer by his belt loops.

Steve keeps the kiss soft, slow, taking his time, testing it out. His heart is pounding in his ears, keeps pounding as Danny’s hands wander up Steve’s torso, grasping at the fabric of his shirt. His hands are warm; Danny is warm, pressed up against Steve, and all Steve can think about is the possibility of all that warmth without the barrier of clothes. As much as Steve wants this to be skin-to-skin, wants everything he knows Danny is willing to give him, it’s not happening tonight.

“Hey.” Steve breaks the kiss first, pausing for breath. His hands move slowly away from Danny’s face.

Danny stumbles backward a little bit, and he just says, “Um.”

“You actually can’t think of anything to say?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Danny says, and he smiles. “I’m going to bed.”


End file.
